1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for engaging the vertical or horizontal sides of a door frame and applying force thereto for the purpose of pushing apart the sides to allow an otherwise oversize door to fit properly.
2. Prior Art
(A) R. J. Jauch; U.S. Pat. No. 1,723,970 issued Aug. 6, 1929; PA0 (B) H. R. Klaudt; U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,555, issued May 5, 1953; PA0 (C) R. W. Hyre; U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,459, issued Nov. 26, 1957; PA0 (D) M. G. Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,818, issued Jan. 2, 1990; PA0 (E) A. E. Everhart; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,127, issued May 19, 1992; PA0 (F) K. J. Hannes, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,504, issued Mar. 3, 1992; PA0 (G) M. C. Clark; U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,362, issued Oct. 26, 1999
SCREW JACK: PA1 EXERCISE BAR PA1 ALIGNING DEVICE PA1 DOOR FORCING APPARATUS PA1 PLUMB-ALIGN DEVICE PA1 BICYCLE RACK FOR PICK-UP TRUCK PA1 WALL PANEL JACK